


Hi, Daddy {Muke Sm*t} Pt. 1

by Nerd_Cake



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Muke - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Cake/pseuds/Nerd_Cake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael was in complete shock. Getting himself off hadn't helped him what-so-ever! What the fuck was wrong with him!? Michael cleaned himself up quickly before rushing out of the bathroom and straight to the van with Ashton and Calum. "Happy to see me?" Calum teased giggling at Michael's pants.<br/>Michael covered himself groaning at the friction in his jeans, and at Calum's ability to be annoying whenever and wherever in any situation. But he took the opportunity to talk about what was going on. "I don't know what the fuck's happening to me. I think I might be ill." Michael grumbled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi, Daddy {Muke Sm*t} Pt. 1

++++++++++++++++++++++

Michael had gone out today for his new pair of boots. He had wanted Luke to go with him, but Luke had said he didn't feel well, and of course Michael let him get away with it. But Michael felt odd, and the awkward boner, that threatened to take a jab at anybody Michael walked near, was making him very uncomfortable.  
Michael hadn't even been thinking about Luke in bed for half a second, and it wasn't even in a sexual way, why was he this hard? And, was it just him or was it getting very hot all of a sudden? Michael crept into the nearest bathroom and locked the door behind him. He had to take care of this before it became a huge fucking problem.

Michael was in complete shock. Getting himself off hadn't helped him what-so-ever! What the fuck was wrong with him!? Michael cleaned himself up quickly before rushing out of the bathroom and straight to the van with Ashton and Calum. "Happy to see me?" Calum teased giggling at Michael's pants.  
Michael covered himself groaning at the friction in his jeans, and at Calum's ability to be annoying whenever and wherever in any situation. But he took the opportunity to talk about what was going on. "I don't know what the fuck's happening to me. I think I might be ill." Michael grumbled.  
Ashton was in a fit of giggles, and Michael couldn't figure why. "It's not that funny is it?" Michael asked, irritated. Ashton waved his arms as if to say he was innocent. "Sorry, sorry. I just didn't know that Luke was gonna-" at that point he was hollering and hooting with laughter, and Michael wanted to sock him in the mouth.  
But then he realized he'd mentioned Luke. "Luke did this, but how?" Ashton had finally calmed down a bit. "Okay, he sighed, "so yesterday we went into this store, you know? This ADULT store?" Michael grew nervous blushing and looking away at the thought of Luke surrounded by dildos and but plugs and God only knew what else.  
"And Luke found this pill bottle. It's kinda like Viagra." Ashton explains. Michael's eyes blow up like balloons "No." he said in disbelief. Ashton nodded "He also got a few other things, so I think it best me and Calum-ehem-avoid going home with you for a while." Michael pulled at his hair. "Fucking idiot." he cursed to show annoyance, but inside he was flustered. He knew his face was flushed, and he knew that Ashton and Calum saw it too.

Michael climbed the steps to the band's shared house, and with a shaky hand he opens the door. He doesn't call out to let know he's here, he doesn't even bother. At a painfully slow pace, Michael walks to their shared room hearing the lovely, soft moans coming from the other side of the door.  
Michael turned the knob and peeked in only to find Luke. Michael's breath hitched and his pupils blew wide along with his shocked eyes. Mouth falling open, Michael watched as Luke rolled around on their bed as if he had a tummy ache, only Luke was naked-no, Luke was wearing a set of black lace lingerie, with a matching top to cover his nipples.  
By the way Luke was scratching at it, Michael knew it must be itchy for the purpose of keeping his nipples hard. Luke was a mess. He looked completely and utterly spent. So, Michael wasn't the only one who was all hot and bothered at the moment. Michael cleared his throat and Luke's eyes shifted from the walls to his face.  
Luke was touching himself staring directly at Michael's face. And Michael could feel the arousal scorching through him like boiling water rolling down his back a million times over, but feeling so, so damn good. "Mikey, you're back," Luke whines softly. Michael thinks his voice sounds the sexiest at that moment. Wants to hear his name cross Luke's lips as many times he can before growing old and dying.  
Luke reaches out and Michael realizes he isn't with Luke, where he should be, but still hiding behind the door with the very, very uncomfortable boner between his legs. Luke notices, and he's grinning. "I gave you something...so we could go all night." Michael's body received a surge like shock, but arousal shooting up his spine and giving every inch of him goose bumps. Michael felt like his lungs were being pulled from him like a child's favorite toy being taken away until they act better. But Michael couldn't breath, that is until he walked to the edge of the bed, and Luke touched him.  
Michael released a heavy breath that molded into 'Lucas', and Luke grinned up at him like an innocent angle. "Hi, Daddy." Michael's breath hitched in his throat, and he moaned "Did you just call me-?" Luke was grinning now, seeing Michael's excitement, feeling it. "Daddy. I did. What? I'm not your princess, Daddy?" Luke said the name as if to tease Michael, but Michael could see it clearly on Luke's face that he wanted to have the pet name for himself too.  
"You are my princess, gorgeous, uummm... You're everything..." Michael whispers at the end, his words are breaking off and he isn't able to form a coherent sentence, not with Luke touching him. But Michael wanted- "More," Michael moaned before thinking "Gimme-...want m-more," he stammered as Luke sat up.  
His short blonde hair was so messy and beautiful, Michael loved how disheveled and vulnerable Luke looked right now. Luke undid Michael's pants sliding them off, and wrapping his hand around the base of Michael's throbbing cock. It took every muscle in Michael's body to keep himself from making a sound as he stopped Luke.  
"On your knees...princess," Michael teased looking directly into Luke's eyes like he could light fire without a match. Luke grinned up at Michael, his bright blue eyes sparkling, dark and clouded with lust. Luke climbed off the bed turning Michael around like he was performing some dance for him. Michael loved every moment. The intense feeling in the pit of his stomach and the aching in his chest.  
He was trying not to beg, to be submissive to Luke. Normally Luke was in control, but sometimes he'd slip. And Michael knew Luke liked to be babied, liked pet names, and spankings. Luke was getting kinky, and letting his submissiveness slip out every day that they grew closer. The fact that Michael though he knew about Luke's fetish's in bed was unbelievable. Well, until now that is.  
Luke stroked Michael up and then down at such a slow and teasing pace, Michael literally growled. Luke gasped liking the new sound. "More." Michael commanded. Michael wanted to be in control this time, he wanted to be the dominant one. The one giving the orders, not taking them. "Fuck!" Michael groaned loudly as Luke took as much of him into his mouth as he could.  
Luke choked as Michael felt the back of his throat. Was Luke seriously trying to deep-throat him? Michael gasped feeling pleasure surge through him, and began rocking his hips against his boyfriends perfect lips. "Ugh...Lukey, so good. My princess, mine." Luke moaned trying to bob his head with Michael's movements. Michael threw his head back feeling his stomach tighten. "L-Luke, I'm gonna-..."  
Luke pulled away but pumped Michael in his hand until Michael was on the very edge. "Come for me, it's okay. We can go all night baby. you'll still be hard even after I swallow-" Michael released with such a loud moan it hurt his own ears. Luke dove to catch every drop of Michael's cum in his mouth still stoking Michael's semi-hard dick coaxing out whatever juices were still left.  
Michael's body felt like it'd been lit on fire, and he wasn't even pleased yet. One look at Luke sitting pretty and kissing him clean made him hard all over again.


End file.
